A coeur ouvert
by Petite Yuki
Summary: Réflexions de shishiwakamaru... [spoilers + shonen ai]


Titre : A Cœur Ouvert

Auteur : Yuki (yukina11@aol.com) 

Genre : POV, monologue

Statut : ch. unique

A Cœur Ouvert 

Lorsque j'ai reçu cette lettre de Kurama, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'une blague de bien mauvais goût. Elle avait pour objet un rassemblement pour le moins particulier, à savoir la formation d'une sorte d'élite de combattants, pour le compte de Yomi, l'actuel ambassadeur de Gandara. Mais ce qui a principalement attiré mon attention fut sans aucun doute le descriptif de cette formation : pour y prendre part, il me fallait quitter le Makai pour me rendre dans le Ningenkai à la rencontre de l'ancien maître du Reykoha, Genkai ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais mettre cette lettre en pièces… Ce qui m'en dissuada fut le contenu de la liste des 5 autres « élus ». Le nom de Suzuki y figurait, à ma grande stupéfaction ! Lui qui avait pourtant été relégué au rang de clown triste par cette même Genkai… et d'une manière ridiculement humiliante, je dois dire. Une telle motivation de sa part me dépassait, mais, je dois l'avouer, j'étais, malgré moi, attiré par cette étrange opportunité de me trouver à nouveau face à cette incarnation de la justice qu'était Genkai. Il est probable que l'inaction pesante dont j'étais présentement victime justifia également ma décision, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il se produirait un tournant dans ma triste vie.

J'étais loin de me douter à quel point j'avais vu juste.

Abandonnant toute réflexion, je me suis, le jour même, mis en route pour le Ningenkai. Trois jours me furent nécessaires pour me rendre au temple de Genkai, et, là-bas, je fus dûment accueilli par Kurama, qui ne daigna pourtant pas me donner davantage d'explications. Je perçois encore les battements irréguliers de mon cœur, à l'approche d'une ultime confrontation avec Genkai. Je n'avais alors cessé de me traiter d'imbécile. Ma fierté avait été salie par cette femme, qui, à présent, était supposée me donner, à moi, un enseignement ! J'avais pleinement conscience d'avoir agi sur une impulsion, et je tentais durement de ravaler toute l'amertume que m'avait causée ma première défaite. Et c'est là que Genkai m'est apparue, souriante et tout à fait hospitalière, comme si de rien n'était ! La vieille femme m'a alors invité à m'asseoir, tandis que je demeurais perplexe, ne sachant quoi dire.

Je me contentai de la suivre à l'intérieur du temple, où attendaient les 5 autres. De l'agitation se faisait entendre dans la pièce principale. Agitation qui s'évapora lorsque nous arrivâmes. En me voyant, Suzuki me fit un signe de main, tandis que le reste de l'assemblée me scruta curieusement. Je m'assis alors aux côtés de Suzuki et écoutai ce que Genkai avait à dire. 

On nous expliqua le pourquoi exact de ce rassemblement et l'on nous fit part des étapes de notre formation. Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, et mon regard vagabondait ailleurs, lorsque je me sentit observé. Brusquement, je me tournai sur ma gauche, et vit l'un des invités détourner les yeux. C'était donc lui qui m'observait, me dis-je alors. Ce « lui » était un jeune homme d'apparence fragile, avec de petits yeux bleus extrêmement pâles, des cheveux clairs tirés en arrière et quatre mèches turquoises lui courant sur le visage. Il était assis aux côtés de Zin, le messager du vent, dont, à l'époque, j'avais déjà entendu parlé. Ces deux-là semblaient se connaître, mais cela ne me dit pas qui était ce garçon aux yeux clairs.

Après le speech, Kurama nous souhaita bon courage et nous fit comprendre qu'il reviendrait dans quelques mois, dans le but de faire un constat de nos « progrès ». Avec tout cela, j'avais décidé que je me prêterais au jeu, juste pour voir de quoi j'étais capable. Et puis, après tout, cette curieuse préparation meublerait mon temps, me disais-je. Ainsi débuta un entraînement particulièrement intensif, pour moi comme pour les autres, j'imagine. 

Et puis… il y a eu ce jour.. 

Mes cinq partenaires et moi-même commencions à nous imprégner du rythme écrasant de la formation de Genkai, alors ce qu'elle nous proposa ce jour-là nous parut, tout au plus, comparable à une promenade de santé. Il nous fallait franchir un gouffre en jouant au funambule sur une corde raide, en équilibrant notre force physique et spirituelle. A nouveau ivre, l'énergumène Tchûh éprouva quelques difficultés à soutenir son équilibre, mais les autres y parvinrent sans peine. Lorsque ce fut mon tour, j'étais bien décidé à impressionner mes co-équipiers, ainsi que la vieille femme.

Je m'avançai sur cette corde à pas de loup, les yeux rivés sur l'autre corniche du gouffre. Ma progression était lente mais effective, je ne perdis à aucun moment l'équilibre. Pourtant, à une vingtaine de mètres de l'arrivée, je tressaillis, sentant un regard posé sur moi. Je n'eus qu'une fraction de seconde pour m'apercevoir que le jeune homme aux mèches turquoises m'observait, avant de chuter dans le vide.

Il me semble qu'à ce moment-là, ma conscience m'abandonnait, je n'étais même plus en mesure d'utiliser mes réserves de youki pour refaire surface. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je courai à une mort certaine, s'il ne m'avait pas sauvé…

Peu après, je me suis réveillé dans un sursaut, avant de constater que j'étais entouré des cinq autres et de Genkai, dans l'une des salles du temple. Ils ont tous été gentils avec moi. Moi qui m'étais toujours tenu à l'écart, moi qui refusais toujours de participer à leurs discussions, moi qui me montrais parfois méprisant envers eux… ils ne semblaient éprouver aucune rancœur à mon égard. Je n'ai jamais pu le comprendre, mais je sais que, ce jour-là, j'ai pris sur moi, et j'ai fait l'effort de quitter mon masque d'indifférence. 

La fatigue s'emparait de moi, et les autres s'en aperçurent, aussi, ils quittèrent la pièce. Mais celui à qui je devais ma survie ne leur avait pas emboîté le pas. Il était là, et m'observait à nouveau. Mais, cette fois-ci, son regard était doux, et je lisais de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Il s'est approché de moi, mais j'ai instinctivement reculé. Je me sentais faible et ridicule. Il s'était encore approché, sachant qu'il n'avait pas à me craindre, et, sans que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, il s'est emparé de ma main. Je me sentais figé comme de la glace...

De la glace… 

« Shishiwakamaru, tu es réveillé ? » m'a-t-il dit. 

J'étais incapable de répondre. 

Mon cœur battait, j'étais troublé… troublé.. par ce contact de ma main dans la sienne, troublé par l'attention qu'il me portait… troublé.. par ses yeux, qui ne quittaient pas les miens. 

Une force inconnue me retenait, je ne pouvais me défaire de son étreinte. Je parvins tout juste à formuler un « merci » presque inaudible, qui le fit pourtant sourire. Son visage était radieux, il semblait heureux ! Et moi, bêtement, je me suis mis à rougir et à baisser les yeux. Il sembla le remarquer tout de suite, puisqu'il me saisit par le bout du menton et m'obligea gentiment à le regarder. Vraiment, je ne comprenais pas ce qui était en train de se passer en moi.

Toute ma vie, j'avais été un symbole, quelqu'un que l'on respectait et craignait à la fois, pour n'avoir jamais connu d'échec. J'avais été Shishiwakamaru le grand samouraï, l'idole de tant de jeunes filles… et ce jour-là, je me sentais le dernier des youkai… Face à cet homme, je perdais mes moyens.. il se produisait comme une sorte d'alchimie, qui m'empêchait de redevenir ce symbole. 

Je l'aimais…

Il dit alors une phrase, qui restera à jamais gravée dans mon cœur :

« Je resterai auprès de toi. »

C'est ce jour que tout a basculé. 

Moi, le plus valeureux des samouraï, j'étais tombé amoureux de ce jeune maître des glaces.

Toya…

Il s'est avancé plus près de moi encore, et m'a donné la plus tendre des marques d'affection que je n'ai jamais reçue. Il m'a embrassé.. ses lèvres ont touché les miennes. 

Depuis ce jour, je ne l'ai plus quitté. 

Nous avons toujours caché cela à tout le monde. Tchûh, Linku, Zin, Suzuki ne l'ont jamais su. Et aujourd'hui, lui et moi vivons notre amour en secret. 

Il m'a ouvert l'esprit, m'a appris à aimer, à sourire, à apprécier la vie… à laquelle il a donné un sens. 

Désormais, grâce à toi, Toya, je sais ce que signifie le mot « bonheur ».

Je ne laisserai personne m'enlever ce bonheur, et surtout pas toi, Zin…

...FIN... 

Yuki 

J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
  



End file.
